Vulcano
by J-Cristina
Summary: Uma briga entre House e Cuddy por causa de Lídia. Vocês tem dúvida sobre o desfecho? Just hot!


O problema dela nunca havia sido as prostitutas.

Ela podia lidar com as constantes recaídas dele com as profissionais. Mesmo tendo um namorado, mesmo tendo uma filha, mesmo tendo um hospital para administrar... ela não conseguia parar de pensar nele.

Era vicioso e agonizante, mas ela não conseguia abrir mão disso.

Até aquele momento, em que ela entrara distraidamente no escritório dele e o encontrara aos beijos com ela.

Cíumes era uma palavra pobre para expressar seu estado de espírito. O que ela sentia era uma mescla de raiva, desapontamento, desprezo, cíumes e porque não, uma dose de desejo.

Ela ainda se lembrava dos olhos deles, límpidos e vazios, olhando-a com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

"No que posso ajudar, chefe? Lydia ja estava de saída, não é querida?"

Lídia sorriu, apertando as bochechas dele num gesto divertido e respondeu:

"Sim, Greg. Te espero em casa."

Engraçado como a rivalidade pode transformar duas mulheres maduras em gladiadoras. Enquanto Cuddy sequer virava o globo ocular para ver se Lydia tinha saído, Lydia também não se dera ao trabalho de se despedir. Havia uma eletricidade negativa entre elas.

"Seus relatórios ainda não foram apresentados. A reunião com o conselho é daqui a dois dias, House."

"Cameron está cuidando disso, não está?"

"A Cameron não trabalha mais aqui!"

Ele revirou os olhos.

"É mesmo. E agora, quem vai fazer essas coisas chatas por mim?"

"Eu não quero saber. É indispensável que esses relatórios estejam na minha mesa até amanhã, ou você vai ganhar uma vaga de estacionamento no corredor F. Se é que suas pernas vão aguentar a distância... você tem pouco tempo."

Cuddy não se preocupou em esperar a resposta fria e insensível dele. Ela o conhecia há mais tempo que desejava e podia prever todos os seus movimentos, por mais ínfimos que fossem. Continuou andando, os saltos estralando ruidosamente contra o piso de cerâmica.

Quem ela queria enganar? O ódio estava tomando conta dela, mergulhando em cada milímetro do seu sangue até chegar em seu coração. Que diabos Lydia ia espera-lo em casa? Eles estavam namorando? Ele estava sorrindo para ela, aquele filho de uma puta. Estava provocando-a com aquela namoradinha nova.

Só a idéia de House tendo qualquer tipo de intimidade sexual com Lydia ja deixava Cuddy enojada. Ele conseguia provocar nelas sensações contraditórias e assustadoras. Ela não tinha mais controle sobre si mesma. Era como um vulcão ativo, prestes à entrar em erupção. Ela estava ciente de que tinha um limite e que ele estava cada vez mais perto.

E então, House entrou em sua sala. Mais uma vez, de modo bruto e arrogante, sem bater nem pedir autorização.

"Cuddy, aquela paciente bailarina, quero fazer uma lobotomia urgente. Você assina?"

Ela cerrou as pálpebras por alguns segundos, guardando as palavras ácidas que se formaram em seus lábios. Respirou fundo, desviou o olhar para a sua mesa novamente e respondeu calma, em alto e bom tom.

"Não."

"Então pelo menos me deixe congelar os pulmões dela e aí eu vejo se há algum problema com os broncodilatadores."

Ele estava mesmo pedindo para congelar os pulmões de uma paciente ou ela havia enlouquecido? Cuddy o encarou, cega pela fúria que jorrava em seu peito. Céus ela estava com tanta raiva dele que chegava a tremer. E a raiva estava misturada ao desejo e esse crescia interminavelmente dentro dela.

Ela o queria, e ela o odiava. Era isso. E seu estomago doía. Ela havia almoçado?

Repentinamente, tudo havia se misturado e Cuddy não podia mais segurar aquele turbilhão de sentimentos. Ela finalmente ia explodir.

"Você não vai congelar o pulmão de ninguém dentro do meu hospital! Você já devia saber que eu não ia aprovar nenhum desses tratamentos estupidamente perigosos, mas mesmo assim você insiste em desperdiçar o meu tempo"- Ai meu Deus, ela ia falar o que não devia- "E se você não concorda, procure a sua namoradinha e peça a opinião dela."

"Que namoradinha?" - A expressão dele tomara um ar mais sério.

"Aquela em que você fica dando amassos dentro do MEU hospital quando devia estar trabalhando."

Cuddy estava respirando pesadamente e House se aproximou dela, sério. Eles se aproximaram, mas seus corpos sequer tocavam um ao outro. Ele reparou no olhar dela, mentalizou um quadro geral e enfim perguntou.

"Você está com cíumes da Lydia, Cuddy?"

Cuddy tirou a caneta das mãos dele e se debruçou na mesa, assinando o papel que ele havia trazido. Ele se dobrou para o lado e amou cada pequena parte daquele traseiro definido. Ela se virou e empurrou a autorização contra o tórax dele.

"Você já conseguiu o que queria. Desapareça."

House dei uma risada rouca. Ele deu uma breve olhada nos olhos dela e riu, uma risada maléfica e mal intencionada.

"Qual o problema, Cuddy? Você não está de TPM, portanto seu namorado não está entrando em campo, é isso?"

Lisa Cuddy era tão digna de classe e elegância que poderia ouvir os piores xingamentos vindos de um marujo e não perder a postura. Mas House era uma exceção em sua vida.

As palavras dele tinham um peso irremediavel. Eram fortes, duras e ao mesmo tempo suaves e frágeis. Essas palavras, carregadas de uma dose prepotente de sarcasmo, tinham liberado alguma ignição dentro de Lisa Cuddy. Em questão de minutos, sua mão se materializou contra o rosto dele, fazendo um estralo pavoroso.

E foi assim, um tapa, um silêncio. Ambos ficaram se encarando, enquanto faíscas surgiam de todos os lados. Cuddy mantinha a respiração pesada, o ódio incendiando seu rosto.

House tinha uma expressão petrificada em seu rosto, que parecia muito com raiva.  
E de repente, House foi até a direção dela e a levou consigo até a parede, batendo-a com força contra a superfície dura. Cuddy deu um leve gemido, que logo foi abafado pelos fervorosos lábios que cobriram os seus. Era um beijo muito mais do que selvagem. Era doloroso e prazeroso, em níveis até então inacreditáveis. Um duelo de línguas e mordidas, numa briga incessante pela razão. As mãos de House desceram pelo corpo dela e apertaram suas nádegas com tanta força que Cuddy soltou um gemido muito alto. O ar foi se tornando escasso e antes que ele conseguisse se afastar totalmente dela, ela lhe mordeu o labio inferior com força.

E doeu.

House então a pressionou ainda mais contra a parede, sua mão esquerda subindo pelo corpo dela e então acariciando-lhe os cabelos, enquanto ele a beijava com a fome que nunca pensou que sentiria por alguém. House entrelaçou os dedos no cabelo negro e sedoso dela, e o puxou para si, sem gentileza, fazendo-a gemer roucamente e percebeu que era assim que tinha que ser entre eles.

Violento.

Cuddy cravou as unhas nas costas dele e puxou. Ele urrou algo desconexo enquanto mordia o pescoço dela, e pela grunhido que ela tinha dado, ele sabia que tinha causado dor. Eles se odiavam naquele momento e o sexo... tinha tudo a ver com o ódio deles.

Cuddy lançou a camisa dele no chão, enquanto ele havia rasgado a frente da camisete dela. House a puxou pela saia e a jogou na mesa, usando o corpo dela para jogar no chão tudo o que havia na mesa. Ela pegou um dos livros e jogou acertando o peito dele em cheio; ele puxou-a pelas pernas e se colocou entre as coxas.

Ela mordeu o ombro dele quando sentiu as másculas mãos pressionando seu traseiro contra ele, e ele puxou-a para longe segurando-a pela nuca.

"Pare com isso, Cuddles. Nem parece que você gosta de mim."

"Eu odeio você, House."

Não havia tom de brincadeira, nem de ironia. Somente a voz de Lisa Cuddy ecoando com aquelas palavras frias. Ela ia se arrepender de dizer aquilo. Era uma questão de honra.

Cuddy sentiu os lábios dele sobre seu sutiã e segurou-se para não gritar. House habilmente abrira o fecho e o sutiã fora arremessado em alguma parte do escritório; logo ele havia começado uma massagem indelicada em um deles enquanto mordia e sugava o outro, sem gentileza alguma.

Cuddy gemia tão alto que sua respiração passou a ficar descompassada. Ela o odiava, mas ele tinha um gosto tão bom. Tão másculo e animal. Ela não estava mais pensando, e quando ele a beijou novamente, já podia sentir sua derrota descendo pela língua dele em direção ás amigdalas.

House abriu as pernas dela um pouco mais e rasgou a minuscula calcinha que ela usava. Ela o olhou, um brilho verde como esmeraldas, suplicando por contato. Ele ficou parado e a pegou pelo queixo.

"Implore por mim, Cuddy."

"Eu jamais vou implorar, House."

"Você vai."

House a puxou ainda mais contra ele e retirou seu membro pulsante de dentro da calça. Os olhos de Cuddy demonstraram um brilho nítido, coisa que ela foi capaz de esconder segundos depois. Ele voltou a dar atenção aos seios perfeitos, enquanto esfregava lentamente seu órgão petrificado contra o clítoris dela.

Cuddy não pode suportar por muito tempo, principalmente quando ele roçou todo o comprimento e então penetrou apenas a pontinha.

"House, por favor. Por favor, eu estou implorando."

"Ainda não, você merece sofrer mais um pouco, Cuddy."

"Eu te odeio mais, seu filho da puta."

Cuddy esqueceu o resto dos xingamentos quando sentiu os lábios quentes contra seu clítoris pulsante. Ela deitou completamente na mesa e segurou nas bordas, seu corpo arqueando contra ele. House deslizou preguiçosamente a língua contra seu interior úmido, despertando sensações espasmódicas pelo corpo dela. Ele chupou lentamente cada um dos grandes lábios e voltou a sugar delicamente o clítoris. Cuddy se contorcia como um peixe no anzol, tamanho o tsunami de excitação que havia tomado conta dela.  
House passou a iniciar movimentos de vai e vem lentamente, entrando cada vez mais fundo nela, os gemidos dela cada vez mais altos ecoando em sua mente. Ela merecia tudo isso e ele ia dar.

A visão de Cuddy foi de embaçada para inexistente quando ela sentiu dois dedos penetrando-a com força. House manteve os olhos nela durante todo o tempo, os mamilos rígidos, a costa arqueada, os lábios vermelhos e semi-abertos e olhos fechados. Ela estava tão vulneravel em suas mãos. Ele virou os dedos dentro dela, ela se contorceu novamente. Então ele se debruçou e pegou o clítoris dela com os dentes e ele ouviu-a gritar como nunca antes.

O céu acabara de ganhar uma nova dimensão. Um orgasmo era pouco para definir aquilo que ela acabara de ter.

Ao abrir os olhos, Cuddy não teve tempo de fazer nada. House simplesmente a puxou contra si e a levou para o sofá. Ela pensou em perguntar algo, mas foi calada pelo beijo dele. E ela certamente não ia reclamar. House debruçou-a de costas para ele e passou a massagear os seios dela, enquanto chupava o nodulo da orelha dela.

"Voce me ama, Cuddles. É dificil de assumir?"

Cuddy estava muito envolvida em todas as sensações hospedadas pelo seu corpo, e mal conseguia falar, o que saía era um gemido falado ou algo parecido.

"Eu não te amo, House."

"Ah não?"

House soltou a orelha dela e deslizou a lingua por toda a extensão da coluna vertebral, e então deslizou seu órgão pela anilha dela, lentamente, fazendo leves movimentos. Ambas as mãos dele estavam na cintura dela, mantendo-a imóvel para dar intensidade aos movimentos. Cuddy não podia vê-lo por estar de costas, e sua cabeça caiu para a frente, desnorteada.

"Oh, right here House, por favor..."

House introduziu apenas a cabeça de seu pênis no orifício anal dela, fazendo-a gemer como uma gata manhosa.

"Aqui?"

Ele deslizou um pouquinho mais, a respiração dela acelerou.

"oh fuck yea, sim".

House enrolou suas mãos naquele fetiche de cabelos, ondas negras e lisas que escorriam pelas escápulas esculpidas e puxou para trás com força, colando seus lábios no ouvido dela. Com esse movimento, ele estava praticamente todo dentro dela e ela soltou um gritinho de dor.

"Então me diga Cuddy, quem é chefe agora?"

Cuddy não tinha mais controle sobre seu corpo. Ondas de prazer iam e voltavam, batiam contra seu peito e reviravam seu estomago fazendo cocégas em partes do corpo que nem ela sabia que existiam. Sua respiração estava escassa, e parecia que o mundo girava ao redor de onde ele a havia penetrado. Cada respiração dele lhe dava prazer.

"House, você não vai..."

Ela não pode terminar a frase. Ele havia saído dela o suficiente para empurrar para dentro com mais força. Ela agarrou o sofá com tanta força que os dedos ficaram brancos e ela bufou.

"Voce é o chefe, House".

"Você é minha, Cuddy? Esta entendendo isso? Não importa com quem voce esteja, você é minha."

"Sim".

Os movimentos dele começaram com um ritmo regular. Ela fazia esforço para respirar. Parecia que seus ossos iam quebrar, mas era uma dor tão gostosa que se ele parasse agora ela sentia que ia morrer. House estava tão perto do seu limite que pensou na hipótese de chegar lá antes dela. Involuntariamente, ele estava indo contra ela com toda a sua força sem medo de que pudesse machucá-la. Eles eram feitos do mesmo material, ele tinha que admitir.

"House. Por favor."

House beijou-lhe a escapula e deixou umas das mãos escorregar pela barriga dela até o clítoris. Ele mergulhou dois dedos nela enquanto massageava o clítoris com o polegar, movimentos intensos e fortes que causavam um atrito violento entre eles.

"Ai meu Deus, Hoooooooooooouse."

Ela gritou e isso foi o estopim para ele. Ele sussurou palavras desconexas contra o ouvido dela e caiu no sofá, levando-a junto. Eles ficaram ali, Cuddy deitada sobre o tórax fortemente arranhado dele, esperando que a respiração de ambos voltasse ao normal. House acariciava os cabelos dela, enquanto a outra mão descansava atrás da cabeça.

"Cuddy, eu te amo."

"Eu sei. Eu te amo também, infelizmente."

"Você disse que me odiava." - Ele disse isso com um sorriso presunçoso.

"Dizem que o amor e o ódio andam juntos, não é?"

Ele a olhou e ela corou. Era impossível mergulhar naquele oceano azul sem ficar embaraçada pela maneira dele de encarar alguém. Ele a puxou pelo queixo e a beijou. Calmo, suave e delicioso.

"Além do mais, nada como sexo com raiva não é, Cuddling?."

"Cale a sua boca, House".

E ele ficou acariciando os cabelos dela até que ela pegasse no sono. As coisas entre eles não poderiam ser de outro jeito, se não regadas por violência e raiva. Porque é isso que acontece _when a tornado meets a vulcano._


End file.
